


The Tudors Rewritten

by spirithorse16



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse16/pseuds/spirithorse16
Summary: For quite a while now I have been playing around with re-writing the Tudors story, what if a diary written by Katherine was discovered where she wrote that suggested her first marriage had indeed been consumatedI have changed a few dates aroundAnne first catches Henry's eye in France which occured in 1518Mary Tudor is born in 1513Also Henry VII's three youngest children, Edmund, Edward & Katherine all-survivedAlso Henry VII had a brother and that will be essential to the story
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Charles Brandon/Catherine Willoughby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**_15th July 1518_ **

"IS THIS TRUE" King Henry VIII bellowed at Catherine

"Please I can explain..." said Catherine looking white and shaky

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU LIED MADAM" Henry continued to roar "I SHALL BE SENDING THIS TO ROME, GETTING MY ANNULMENT AND I WILL MARRY ANNE"

Henry turned to leave when Catherine shouted

"Wait what about Mary, please remember the love you have for your only legitimate child"

"LEGITMATE, I HAVE NO LEGITMATE CHILDREN, SHE IS A BASTARD IN ALL BUT NAME" Henry bellowed and stormed out of her rooms

Catherine dropped to her knees, she had written that diary when she was 17 during her time at Ludlow, but it had been lost during the move from Ludlow to London just before Arthur had died. She could never have imagined that a servant had found and kept all these years, delivering it to the King earlier today.

In truth her first marriage was not fully consumated, yes there was some passion but nothing else, but the way the diary was written meant no one would believe her.

Turning to the cross over the fire place, she knelt and began to pray

* * *

Thomas Boleyn couldn't believe his luck, when Henry had announced his intention to divorce Katherine and marry Anne, he knew deep down that they were in for a long drawn out battle, however when the diary was found it was like god had answered all of his prayers at once.

Once the diary was sent to Rome, the Pope would have to declare the marriage invalid and if he did not, he suspected that the King would turn Lutheran instantly.

Yes, thought Sir Thomas, yes this was a sign that God favoured this match

* * *

Henry stormed towards Anne's apartments in a foul mood, he felt like a fool. He had bought Katherine's lies about being a virgin, he should've listened when his grandmother Lady Beaufort warned him against marrying Katherine, by God he was a fool. He should've realised the first time she miscarried, well he certainley was not going to make the same mistake twice.

His bad mood vanished instantly when he saw Anne sitting by a window reading, she was everything Katherine wasn't. A true english maid, surely the most beautiful jewel in all of England.

She looked up and saw him, her smile instantly caused him to feel warm and happy inside.

As she went to get up Henry stopped her

"Don't my love, you look so beautiful" Anne smiled

"I heard what happened are you okay" said Anne gently and Henry smiled, yes he thought a true English Gentlewoman

"I'm fine my sweetheart, and soon we shall be married my love" he said

"And I shall bare you the son you have so longed for" stated Anne

Henry at once felt better than he had all day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**20th July 1518** _

Owen Tudor, the Duke of Richmond, brother of King Henry VII and Uncle of Henry VIII stood at Hampton Court docks waiting for one of his nephew's Prince Edward, the Duke of Bedford to return from his latest trip. Thinking back over 30 years to 1492 when he had first been approached by a Genoan explorer Christopher Columbus who was looking for someone to finance a new voyage, he had just be turned down by Queen Isabella of Castile and around the same time, Owen himself had been wondering what to do with his life. His brother was King with sons of his own so it was unlikely he would take the throne, so when Columbus approached him with the idea he jumped at it thinking it was a wonderful idea.

So with financing from England and a fleet of 12 of England's finest ships and sailors, they travelled west and over the course of 20 years, Owen had travelled with both Columbus and other explorers and had begun to gather an empire for England. He himself had retired some 10 years ago and his nephews Edward and Edmund had followed in his footsteps and while Edmund had continued exploring the Americas, Edward had just recently returned from helping to secure the spice trade that they had gained from Portugal.

As a fleet of 20 ships pulled into the dock, the gangplank on the largest the White Rose was lowered and a man of 30 got off,

"Uncle," said the Duke of Bedford greeting his Uncle with a bear hug

"Nephew, how were have your travels been," asked, Owen

"Excellent, there are so many more lands to explore in the far east" stated Edward "I'm hoping my brother will help continue to support our explorations"

"No doubt he will," said Owen

"So Uncle, fill me in what's the latest gossip," said Edward with a grin

Owen frowned

"Uh oh," said Edward grinning more than ever "What's Harry done now"

"No the King but Queen Katherine" stated his Uncle

At his nephew's questioning glance

"Your brother has been interested in a new woman Lady Anne Boleyn, it looked for a while that she would become his official mistress" began Owen

Edward just nodded

"However then a diary was found, that was written by the Queen when she was about 17 and it seems to suggest that her first marriage was indeed consummated" continued Owen before taking a breath

"Now he planning to divorce Katherine and marry Lady Boleyn" he finished

Edward's eyes widened "Well," he said "I go away for 5 years and come back to quite the mess"

"Indeed," said Owen as they walked towards the waiting carriage.

* * *

Henry placed his seal on to the letters that would be going to Rome and to Spain, they contained copies of Katherine's diary and the letter to Rome also contained his request for an annulment. Handing it to the messengers, he couldn't help but scowl darkly as they left.

Katherine for some time had been pushing for Henry to marry Mary to her nephew Charles - who was soon to become the Holy Roman Emperor as well as King of Spain - and to use some of the new territories that England had gained as her dowry stating it bring their two countries closer together. Henry couldn't resist snorting slightly, unable to believe that he had bought that, as if that was true. Really that should have been a sign that she wasn't nearly as loyal to England as she claimed, then again he had also believed her when she claimed to be a virgin.

He could still remember seeing the diary on his desk and assuming it was a gift from Anne until he had opened it and recognised Katherine's handwriting, he had opened and read it learning the awful truth.

Henry was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by one of his Usher's announcing

"HRH The Duke of Bedford and His Grace the Duke of Richmond"

In walked his brother and uncle who both bowed,

As soon as they were alone Henry and Edward greeted each other with a bear hug

"How are you big brother," said Edward seriously "I heard what happened"

"I'm fine" said Henry "My request for an annulment has been sent, so we shall have a new Queen" he finished

Edward nudged his Uncle grinning "I think our Harry is in love" he said trying to lighten the mood,

It worked a bit as Henry smiled,

"Enough about me," said Henry "How have your travels been"

"Good" stated Edward "We have established a sea-route from Japan-China through to India then back to England, and some of the Japanese and Chinese sailors have informed us of lands that lie further to the south, so that is my next stop"

Henry nodded "Good, let's make sure we keep those routes"

"Has Edmund been back" asked Edward

Henry nodded "Yes, although set off again last year back to the new world after refuelling"

Henry couldn't help but smile inwardly as they spoke, yes Charles may soon be the Holy Roman Emperor but England's empire would soon be far greater than any seen before. It would mean his sons by Anne would inherit a golden world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story, please feel free to send me ideas
> 
> R&R

Anne Boleyn hummed quietly to herself as her seamstress fitted her wedding dress, she didn't no exactly when her wedding would be, but she and Henry both hoped it would be soon.

"Oh you look beautiful" said Elizabeth Boleyn gushing at her daughter

"You really do Annie" said Mary also smiling

"I guess dreams really do come true" smiled Anne

* * *

Katherine of Aragon knelt in the chapel, praying that God would help her, to get Henry to see reason, to prevent Rome from annulling their marriage, suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, turning she was surprised to see Ambassador Mendoza.

"Ambassador" she asked surprised

"Forgive the intrusion your majesty, but I have a message from your nephew" said Mendoza looking very unhappy

"He has recieved a copy of the diary" began Mendoza, and he couldn't but feel pity for Katherine as he saw all colour drain from her face

"Go on" said Katherine shakily

"He has said he will not be able to support you openly as he is still trying to gain access to their colonies in the new world and the east" said Mendoza

"But" prompted Katherine

"However, he has said that if ever you and your royal should need sanctuary you will always be able to find it in Spain" finished

Katherine nodded as Charles's hidden message was recieved loud and clear.

* * *

_**1 July 1518** _

At the back of the great hall a figure watched as the King and Lady Anne Boleyn danced, chuckling they picked up their wine glass. Yes things were going exactly according to plan, and soon they would have revenge on that Spanish bitch and all those who were related to her.

For more than a decade they had kept that diary, waiting for a chance to use, never truly believing they would get that chance, and then God has smiled on them leading Anne Boleyn to catch the king's eye and after that, all they had to do was make sure the diary upon King Henry's desk.

Chuckling once more they toasted themselves and went back to watching the King and his lady

* * *

**_Hampton Court Palace_ **

Cardinal Wolsey stared at the papal bull smiling grimly, he had never truly liked Katherine of Aragon and her apparent desire to unite England and Spain in peace was probably nothing more than a ploy to make England one of Spain's provinces. She had been extremely unhappy for example when Henry had chosen to wed his sister Katherine of England to the Crown Prince of Portugal over Charles, clearly, she had hoped that the children from Katherine and Charles's union would eventually marry her either Mary or one of her grandchildren.

If that was not enough there was her reaction when the King's other sister Elizabeth married Louis XII's heir Francis of Angloueme, again she had hoped for a match with a husband that could bring them closer to unifying Spain and England.

Wolsey just chuckled to himself, well that was never going to happen now, with the Duke of Richmond married to Anne of Brittany, Elizabeth married to the King of France and Katherine leaving for Portugal in a year's time and no princes from this cursed union Wolsey was sure England would maintain it's independence for a bit longer than Katherine would have liked.

Calling for his servant to prepare his horse so he could inform the King of this good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who gave the diary to Henry and why


	4. Chapter 4

**19th July 1518**

_**Whitehall Palace** _

"His eminence Cardinal Wolsey" announced the herald

Anne and Henry looked up from their card game

Henry and Anne both stood as Wolsey walked in looking very happy,

"Your eminence" inquired Henry

"Your Majesty," said Wolsey bowing "Mistress Anne, I come with great news, the pope has agreed to annul your marriage"

Henry's eyes went wide, he then gave a shout delight and picked up Anne and spun her around

"Do you hear that my love we can get married tomorrow?" he said with a laugh

Anne also laughed "Perhaps, although I don't think we should deprive my mother of the chance to plan my wedding"

Henry laughed again "True," he said before he turned his attention back to Wolsey "Any other news," he asked

"Yes, I have a message from Charles V of Spain," said Wolsey

"Oh," said Henry and even Anne's eyebrow's raised in surprise

"He has announced that he will support your new marriage and he can only apologise for his aunt's deception"

Henry nodded "Tell his Majesty I thank him for his kind words" after all it wasn't Charles's fault Katherine had lied.

Wolsey continued "He also offers his youngest sister Catherine of Austria as a bride for the Duke of Bedford,

Henry was intrigued "Really,"

"Yes your Majesty, it is a match that I feel could be beneficial for reaffirming the alliance between us and Spain despite the treachery of the Dowager Princess,"

Henry nodded, "I will discuss it with his highness, hopefully, the idea of a pretty bride will convince him to settle down,"

Wolsey bowed and left,

Henry turned to Anne "Come to let us find your family and tell them the good news"

Anne smiled at him as they left the King's apartments

* * *

When Henry left Anne later that evening in her family's apartments he was in a far better mood than he had been for a long time, things were starting look up and it wouldn't be long now before they were married and had their son.

When he had left Anne had been talking excitedly with her mother and sister about plans for the wedding.

Henry's smile and good mood faded when he realised he now needed to tell Katherine about the Pope's decision,

Sighing he came to the Queen's apartments and waited for the herald to announce him

* * *

Katherine turned around nervously to see her husband walk in with an emotionless expression

"Hus.." she began before deciding to go with "Henry, why have you come"

"Katherine I have come to inform you that the Pope in his infinite wisdom has agreed to the annulment"

Katherine closed her eyes shakily she had known this was coming

"Also your nephew has agreed to publicly support my new marriage, in fact, he has offered his sister Catherine as a bride for the Duke of Bedford,"

Katherine closed her eyes, it took all of her will power not to shout that whilst Charles may publicly support in privately he supported his Aunt still, she quickly refocused on what her husband was saying next.

"You are to leave here by the end of the week, and you will go to Eltham Palace in Kent" continued the King

"Will I be able to see Mary," asked Katherine hopefully

"Yes, you and she will be housed together," said Henry

Katherine started to smile, but that smile was erased by his next words

"Her household is to be dissolved as she is no longer the Princess of Wales, but is now the Lady Mary Tudor just as you are now the Princess Dowager of Wales"

Katherine felt her heartbreak just a little more

"Furthermore if I catch wind of you even attempting to turn Mary against me you will be separated" finished the King and with that, he turned on his heel and left. Katherine fell into a nearby chair, how could things have gone so horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**1st September 1518**

**Whitehall Palace**

Anne couldn't believe it as she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe this day had finally come, the day that every woman dreamed of, her wedding day. The wedding dress was perfectly made from the finest material; a white dress trimmed with gold lace. Turning around she saw her sister and looking at her,

"Oh Mary," she gushed hugging her sister

"You look so beautiful," said Mary grinning at her sister, and then curtsied "Your Majesty,"

"Not yet, and to you, I will always be just your sister" replied Anne,

There was a knock on the door and both ladies turned.

"Yes," said Anne

"It's me," came their father's voice "Are you ready,"

"Almost," replied Anne

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest

Anne couldn't believe it was possible to be this happy, she and Henry were finally married, looking over at her new husband Anne was once again struck by how beautiful he was, he was wearing a white and gold shirt, doublet & matching hose. She knew they both looked resplendent standing side by side.

Turning to the crowd, Anne could see her brother clapping, and her father and uncle looking very pleased.

Henry looked at Anne, at last, he was free of the barren Spanish bitch and free to be married to his true queen, he could only thank god that the diary had come to light, he still wondered who had sent it, at the very least they deserved a knighthood.

Elsewhere other people were not seeing the celebrations in quite the same light, Ambassador Mendoza scowled from the window of his apartments in Whitehall Palace as the parade taking the bitch to her coronation was going past, by now her father, brother and uncle had distributed that blasted diary around to the common folk, as a result, they had turned against the Queen they had once loved and where now cheering for the harlot.

* * *

Henry watched as the celebrations in Whitehall continued, frowning as he saw the Spanish ambassador giving Anne dark looks, he was sure he disagreed with his master's and the pope's decision to support him in his new marriage, looking around he noticed that Sir Thomas More also looked upset. Sighing he turned back to where Anne was mingling with the crowd, he smiled he still couldn't believe this incredible woman was now his wife, at long last he would have his son and heir.

"Brother," Henry looked up to see Edward, Edmund and the Duke of Richmond coming towards him,

"Congratulations nephew," said Owen smiling

"Thank you, Uncle," replied Henry smiling pleased to see them,

"Well, you got a good one there," said Edward grinning

Henry couldn't help but grin, he had always wanted things between his family to be as informal as possible,

"So when do you intend to return to the sea," asked Henry

"In a few weeks," replied Edward "We need to collect supplies and men to support the colonies,"

"And, hopefully, find more lands to explore," said Edmund grinning, "Your sons will inherit a huge empire"

"Edward, could I speak to you for a moment," asked Henry

"Of course," replied the Duke of Bedford

Walking over to a quiet part of the hall, Henry turned to his brother,

"Charles has offered you a bride, his youngest sister Catherine," he said

Edward looked surprised "Really, in spite of you divorcing his aunt"

"Yes, Wolsey believes he wants to keep the alliance between England and Spain alive, in order to access the colonies and their riches,"

Edward nodded in understanding before taking a deep breath, "Brother, you know my one true love is with the sea," he said softly

Henry looked at his brother sympathetically, "I know brother but remember Princess Catherine is only eleven so you would have time for one more trip I believe,"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that it was best for England, "Very well, I shall marry Princess Catherine"

Henry gave his brother a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, hopefully, this Princess Catherine would be better than the last,

* * *

Ambassador Mendoza watched the King talk with his brother, no doubt informing him of the Emperor's decision to offer his youngest sister as a bride for the Duke, he understood the reasoning behind his masters' decision, but it was still hard to swallow. Turning his gaze to the top of the hall where the Harlot was sat talking to the five-year-old Princess Mary. The King had decided that since his daughter had been born of a marriage made in good faith, that she was indeed legitimate. Mendoza grimaced as the Boleyn whore talked with Princess Mary, his spies had told him that Anne had taken over control of Mary's education and was employing tutors who were known to have Lutheran sympathies. Mendoza shuddered at the thought of how much damage the witch could be doing to the poor princess.

Looking across the table he could also the Harlot bewitching the Duchess of Brittany and Richmond, however, he was pleased to note that the Duchess of Suffolk didn't seem quite as warm towards the supposed new Queen.

He needed to think of something quickly, the Emperor was sending a second ambassador to England, Eustace Chapuys in order to begin the negotiations over the marriage of the Duke of Bedford and Princess Catherine. Hopefully, between them they could think of a way to stop England falling into heresy. 


End file.
